Glimmerous Fop
by XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: Klema. Why did she always call him a glimmerous fop? It never made sense because she hated him so much. Why did she hate him so? WARNING: WARNING: this story is fluffy! i may have spelled glimmerous wrong so ignore it!


"I'm back with yet another Phoenix Wright story!" "this time she's basing it on Klema" "yes squishy is correct this is a Klema!..." "Erin there are fans who don't know the pairings" "oh shoot right...

Klema- Klavier Gavin And Ema Skye should be together (or that's the basics)

literally all the pairing names are are just the two names combined like (spoiler alert!!) 'Phenris' (NickXIris), Or 'Miliska' (milesXfranziska) (almost always first names)" "so now that you get it Erin please just begin because I'm waaaaaaaay to anxious" "alright Emmie breath"

Disclaimer: I don't own phoenix Wright/Apollo justice games or new door record company and I wish that no one really takes my usage of it here personally it was just for use in my story their really a great record company

**Glimmerous Fop**

**By: Conan 4 Ever**

**Klavier POV**

"don't mess with my crime scene you glimmerous fop!"

"Here are the court files AGAIN you glimmerous fop!"

"yes I can talk to you in private if some glimmerous fop would leave me alone!"

"no you glimmerous fop I wont tell you why I wear these glasses!"

"I will NEVER come to your concert you glimmerous fop!"

"NO! I do not want coffee from a glimmerous fop like you!"

I never understood why she had such an annoying pet peeve to call me glimmerous fop. I mean sure I was a glimmerous fop but for her to call me that it was strange.

"Fraulein Skye?" I asked silky

"what you g-"

"glimmerous fop? Why do always call me that?" I asked

"personal reasons" she said turning away

"like what Fraulein? I'll listen" I asked following her. She turned on her heel blushing darkly and glaring me down.

"no you wouldn't listen because your a glimmerous fop, now good day" she said, quickly getting in the next elevator. Followed closely by me.

"I think I will listen, its not like you should be embarrassed, right?" I asked. She stood there her fists balled up and stood quietly waiting for the elevator to reach the first floor. "so it is embarrassing" I said when the elevator passed the 10th floor. And then I heard a sniffle

"leave me alone" she said quietly

"come on it cant be that embarrassing" I said trying to get it out of her. Then we arrived on the first floor.

"I said leave me alone Klavier I don't want to talk about this" she said running from the elevator softly crying, I ran after her

"I'm sorry if I upset you Fraulein Skye come back" I called after her as she ran outside the building

**Ema POV**

I ran outside praying there was a taxi waiting outside for me to jump in quickly but as luck see's it there wasn't and I heard footsteps behind me and I cried a bit harder "why do you want to know so badly?" I asked him

"its strange for a person to say that to someone that gets on their nerves" he said. I turned around to face him still crying

"...do you really want to know?" I asked

"if you would like to tell me" he said. There was a cold breeze

"... I call you that because you look... you look like my brother. He always wanted to be a rock star and could sing and play guitar beautifully and when I was 13 he... he died because... because that stupid record company! It was his 13th birthday and since his wish was to be famous I sent his demo CD to new door records... one day he got home before I did, and they sent a letter back in the mail with his CD broken into pieces saying 'he would never make it in the real world," I started crying even harder now "and it really upset him and... an... he killed himself... when I got home he... he... I-I-I couldn't save him... it was my fault he died and... and you reminded me so much of him even his hair was perfectly blonde like yours... and calling you a glimmerous fop made me remember him in-in a good way" I finally broke down into tears.

**Klavier POV**

I would never have asked if it hadn't brought her so much pain, she stood there crying and it almost killed me. I walked over to her and put around her feeling so sorry and at a loss for words and all she did was put her hand covered face on my chest,unlike I thought she would. I felt her trembling with sadness and knew she would most likely fall over any minute so I gently led her to a nearby bench and sat down with her afraid she might start insulting him but she didn't. "I'm sorry to hear about this, no one else knows about this I suggest?" I asked her.

"n-no" I heard her mumble.

"then I won't tell anyone" I said. She looked up almost dazed.

"y-you won't?" she asked softly like a mouse.

"no," I said wiping some idle tears from her face "I won't" she looked at me thankfully.

**Ema POV**

"... who ever would have guessed a legendary prosecutor like you would ever be such a softie, not only that but a world famous rock star? You are one glim-" and then he caught me off guard completely and kissed me softly and tenderly taking me in a loving embrace so perfect it was like nothing new so loving so perfect that I was lost in it, I kissed him back slowly and lovingly quickly getting use to his perfectly fitted lips in mine. He pulled away gently.

"glimmerous fop? So I've been told, by a very beautiful detective" he said.

"hm well that sounds like a very lucky detective" I said, feeling as though prince charming just swept me off my feet.

"oh she is very lucky indeed" he said, putting his nose to mine kissing me perfectly once again but more lovingly but indeed still perfect as before. I never wanted to leave this sweet kind man ever again.


End file.
